jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Jeep axles
Dana 25/27 Dana 30 Model 30: Drive-type, full floating axle with open end steering knuckles mounted on ball studs. Model 30 Front Axle: CJ-5, CJ-7, Scrambler, YJ, XJ and TJ. Front Axles Dana 30 high pinion - reverse cut used 84-99 (some axles through 91 are vacuum disconnect, 92+ are non-disconnect, 89-95 with ABS have 5-297x u-joints, all 95+ have 5-297x u-joints, all others have 5-260x u-joints) Dana 30 low pinion used 00-01 Axle Specs *Axle housing diameter = *Axle width, WMS to WMS = (WMS = Wheel Mounting Surfuce) *Cover bolts = 10 *Stock shafts = 27 splines *Shaft diameter = 1.16" *U Joints: **'94 and older = 5-260x **'95 and newer = 5-297x Gear/Carrier Specs *Ring gear diameter = 7.125 inches (18.09cm) *Ring gear bolts = (10) 3/8" x 24 RH *Pinion gear diameter = *Pinion spline count = 27 *Gearing options: 3.07, 3.31, 3.54 Carrier break 3.73, 4.10, 4.56, 4.88 **Note: Carrier break means the carrier needs to be changed as well when gearing up or down past this point. Front Axle Lubricants: Jeep Axle Lubricant or equivalent of SAE 85W-90, API grade GL-5 quality, Grade MIL-L-2105C. Lubricant Capacity: 2.5 pints (1.18 liters) Turning Angle: 32 degrees Dana 35 Dana 35 Rear Axle was used by Jeep for the XJ Cherokee 1984-97, MJ Comanche 1986-92, YJ Wrangler 1987-95, TJ Wrangler 1997-98, and Wagoneer 1984-97. The Dana 35 is infamously known as a weak axle when larger tires are put on a jeep. Different owners have different experiences, with some breaking axle shafts after switching to 31" tall tires, and others being able to handle 35" tires. However, more often than not, the axle will break when put under high loads for extended periods of wheeling. Several axle-shaft companies have address this issue by putting out "Super 35" kits that attempt to increase the strength of the rear axle. However, many jeep owners still believe swapping a new, beefier axle is more cost effective and better. As a general rule of thumb, most owners agree that once a jeep has been modified to run 32" or 33" tires, it is time to start thinking about upgrading the rear dana 35. Axle Specs There are two versions of the dana 35: *Dana 35 non c-clip used 84-89 *Dana 35 c-clip used 90-01 **Note: Some model 35's are known as Dana 35C's. The C does not stand for c-clip, it stands for custom. This means that it was shipped to Chrysler incomplete from Dana and then Chrysler finishes the build. *Axle housing diameter = 2.625" *Stock shafts = 27 splines *brake drums: **1989 and older = 10" Drum **1990 to Present = 9" Drum *Axle width, WMS to WMS = 60.75" (WMS = Wheel Mounting Surfuce) *Cover bolts = 10 Gear/Carrier specs *Ring gear diameter = 7.562" *Ring gear bolts = (8) 3/8" x 24 RH *Pinion gear diameter = 1/376" *Pinion spline count = 26 *Gearing options: 3.07, 3.31, Carrier break 3.55, 3.73, 4.10, 4.56, 4.88 **Note: Carrier break means the carrier needs to be changed as well when gearing up or down past this point. Dana 44 The Dana 44 was one of the most common axles found under Jeep vehicles throughout the years. They're highly sought after now for their increased strength over factory axles such as the Chrysler 8.25, Dana 35, and Dana 30, and will hold up against 35" tires, making them a highly demanded upgrade for Jeep owners looking to go big. Compared to the Dana 35, the 44 is a huge improvement over the stock axles, and since the 44 has been around so long, there's a huge aftermarket for lockers and alloy axleshafts. Specs *axleshafts = 1.31" *ring gear = 8.5' *Carrier break = 3.73 and down; 3.92 and up Factory Dana 44s *Jeepster Commando: Dana 44 rear axle on all Jeepster Commandos, 67-69 had tapered axle Dana 44 and the 70-71 had the flanged Dana 44 axles. *YJ Wrangler: Some early YJs also had a Dana 44 in the rear, but this option was only available in Canada. *TJ Wrangler:1997-2006 Rear 3.73 ratio Dana 44 optional on Sport and Sahara models, also standard on X model Rocky Mountain Edition. 2003-2006 Rubicons also come with 44's front and rear, and the rear Dana 44 has been an option for TJ's for quite some time. *JK Wrangler: 2007 and up Rubicon models include HD HP Dana 44 Front and HD Dana 44 Rear with 32 splines (upgraded from TJ Rubicons). *M38A1 Military 1/4 ton 4x4 utility truck rear axle only. The rear Dana 44 is optional with other 4x4 models. *XJ Cherokee/Wagoneer: 1987-1989 (some say up until 1990) XJ Cherokees with the Tow Package sometimes came with the Dana 44 rear axle. These are now hard to come by because of Wrangler and Cherokee owners using them to upgrade their weak Dana 35s and because it's an easy bolt-in swap for Cherokees and Wranglers. *MJ Comanche: 1987-1990 (some say up until 1992) MJ Comanches with the "Metric Ton" Package(long bed only) came with a Dana 44. It was also avaible as an option on short beds and lomg bed without the "Metric Ton" package. *SJ Wagoneer: Grand Wagoneers, Full Size Wagoneers and Full Size Cherokees/Cherokee Chiefs came standard with Dana 44 front axles, and either the Dana 44 or AMC 20 rear axles. These are also prime candidates for swaps into smaller Jeeps. *ZJ Grand Cherokee: 1996-1998 ZJs with the V8 and 1999-2004 WJs with the V8 had a Dana 44 with an aluminum centers. The aluminum Dana 44 is a C-clip type axle and it doesn't use standard Dana 44 components. This diff is internally similar to the Dana 44 rear-differential in the Dodge Viper, which has an IRS D44 setup. Chrysler 8.25 Jeep Cherokee specs: Chrysler 8.25 - 27 spline, 1.17" diameter shafts, 8.25" ring gear, 3" axle tube - used 91-96 Chrysler 8.25 - 29 spline, 1.21" diameter shafts, 8.25" ring gear, 3" axle tube - used 97-01 WMS is reported to be 59.75" As an upside for gear swaps, there is no carrier break. Gear set up is lightly different, in that the axle uses threaded adjusters to set the carrier in place vs. shims. Strength wise, the Chrysler 8.25" fits between the Dana 35 and Dana 44. The axle has more splines than the Dana 35 and less splines than the Dana 44. Unlike the Dana 44 and like the Dana 35 it has the weaker c-clips . Dana 60 Dana 70 AMC 20 Category:Jeep